Fuego Contra Rayo
by Julian the Dreamer
Summary: Gojira ha despertado... y su furia no tiene límites. Con su poder fuera de control, tomará venganza contra los humanos por lo que le han hecho. Pero el mundo no se quedará de brazos cruzados; uno de sus guerreros enfrentará al poderoso kaiju, mientras que Mothra tratará de ayudar a esa pobre alma atormentada.
1. Prólogo

Pues aquí empieza la tercera historia de mis fanfics de Godzilla. Trataré de no tardarme demasiado esta vez.

Espero que los anteriores les hayan gustado.

Godzilla y sus personajes le pertenecen a Toho.

* * *

Es algo curioso que según la forma en la que percibamos las cosas, el punto de vista que adoptemos, podamos asignar términos diferentes o incluso opuestos a la gente.

Por ejemplo, si alguien es bueno o malo.

¿Es Gojira bueno, o malo?

Por un lado, ha matado a miles de personas a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría luego de mutar por la bomba atómica y crecer al tamaño de un edificio.

Por otro lado, aparte de su primer ataque a Tokio, siempre ha sido en respuesta a un ataque por parte de los humanos, y es difícil defenderse de ellos sin quitarles la vida cuando se mide 43 metros de alto.

Tal vez sea inútil hacer esta pregunta. Gojira no es humano, ni se rige por sus valores. En ciertos aspectos, es sólo un animal que se defiende de aquello que lo lastima. Para él, un hombre o una mujer no es diferente de cualquier otro ser que habita este mundo.

... Tristemente, tal vez eso cambie pronto.

Porque, en su último intento por matarlo, la humanidad usó una bomba nuclear de gran poder, que casi lo destruye.

Lo que sobrevivió de él, sufre incluso más que antes.

Han pasado casi dos años desde que Tempestas, Bestia Guardiana del Agua, lo trajo a las profundidades del océano para calmar su poder descontrolado y que el deformado kaiju pudiera recuperarse en paz.

El frío de las aguas ralentizaba su curación al mismo tiempo que calmaba la energía que destruía su cuerpo tan rápido como éste se reconstruía.

Pero hoy, finalmente, se ha recuperado.

Su aspecto ya no es el mismo; el fuego nuclear lo ha desfigurado permanentemente. Pero ahora puede vivir.

Gojira, adorado como el Dios de la Destrucción por siglos, despertó. Y está listo para vengarse de la humanidad.

* * *

No sé qué sea peor, un kaiju vengativo, o una especie loca como lo son a veces los humanos.

¿Ustedes qué opinan?


	2. Capítulo 1

**En algún lugar de las profundidades del Océano Pacífico.**

Le había llevado dos años, pero por fin el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente para estar despierto. El frío de las profundidades ayudaba.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido debido a su larga siesta, pero tras unos intentos logró nadar, en busca del mundo de la luz.

Lo único que brillaba en este mundo de oscuridad eran las marcas rojas a lo largo de su cuerpo, insignificantes en el día pero resplandecientes en las profundidades. Los que viviera allí abajo se sentían atraídos al brillo rojo que emitía, pero salían huyendo al sentir el poder de su fuego.

No podía parar de emitir su poder.

El océano calmaba su dolor, pero ya no podía quitárselo. Y el simple recuerdo de lo que había pasado lo aterraba y lo enloquecía de furia al mismo tiempo.

Los pequeños… los humanos _no paraban de causarle dolor._

Destellos de luz celeste escaparon de sus espinas mientras una emoción nueva en él crecía. No sabía que nombre darle, peno no tenía duda alguna de lo que quería:

Hacerlos pedazos.

Un brillo debajo capturó su atención; era la misma luz de antes.

 _"Gojira-"_

 _"¡NO!"_ Grito con todo el poder de su mente, el agua temblando ante el rugido psíquico. _"¡TE ESCUCHÉ ANTES, Y EL FUEGO CASI ME DESTRUYÓ! ¡NO MÁS!"_

La esfera acercó a él con cautela, tratando de razonar con el kaiju. _"Tu fuego quemará a todos si haces esto, no solo a los humanos."_

 _¡QUE ASÍ SEA!_

Su fuego calentó el agua en su interior a varios miles de grados, la cual se vaporizó y se dividió explosivamente en hidrógeno y oxígeno, transformándose en un plasma tan ardiente como el de los relámpagos. Lo liberó como una llama hacia la luz, evaporando el agua gélida a su paso sin problemas.

La luz se desvaneció.

Intentando controlar el creciente dolor en su pecho, Gojira nadó con más lentitud hacia la superficie, donde su venganza lo esperaba.

 _Que así sea._

* * *

 **En las selvas de África Central**

Apartado de toda civilización, la criatura dormía plácidamente. De lejos, cualquiera podría pensar que era un gorila ordinario.

Pero la magia que fluía por sus venas (y el hecho de que medía 30 metros de altura estando de pie) era una clara indicación de que era todo menos ordinario.

El mundo solía crear guardianes para proteger el planeta y la biósfera de amenazas tanto terrestres como alienígenas.

A veces lo hacía de forma directa, como era el caso de los linajes de Mothra y Battra, que nacían de su poder.

A veces de forma indirecta, guiando a otros para que desarrollaran todo su potencial y pudieran enfrentar a las amenazas por su cuenta, como había hecho varias veces en el Pérmico.

En este caso, había imbuido al gorila con su poder para transformarlo lentamente en un kaiju, dándole gran tamaño y longevidad.

También le había dado una rápida curación y una mayor capacidad de raciocinio que sus pares; ahora era más inteligente que la mayoría de los primates en el continente.

Una esfera de luz surgió de entre los árboles; el mundo observaba a su creación dormitar bajo la copas de los árboles.

Gojira había despertado, y podía percibir cómo su furia ardía con una intensidad que no había sentido desde que Rey Ghidorah fue derrotado por primera vez eras atrás. Eso era problemático.

Había esperado que Menel pudiera detenerlo, y parecía que el plan iba a resultar; pero los humanos interrumpieron con su bomba nuclear.

Esa no la vio venir.

Ahora Gojira sufría incluso más, y estaba demasiado cegado por el dolor y la venganza para escucharlo.

Se había una amenaza incluso más grande que antes. Con algo de suerte, su nuevo plan resultaría.

Kong era más listo, y sus poderes deberían permitirle enfrentarlo en igualdad de condiciones. Además, con Mothra despierta y su metamorfosis lista para finalizar, no había muchas probabilidades de que perdiera.

 _"Kong."_

El kaiju despertó de inmediato; a veces lamentaba tener el sueño tan ligero. No tardó en notar la esfera de luz que lo había vuelto lo que era.

 _"Es hora de cumplir tu deber."_ Dijo la esfera, orbitando al primate gigante.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Kong, tratando de seguir a la esfera sin marearse mientras se desperezaba.

La esfera creció y cambió de forma, creando la imagen de la criatura más horrenda que Kong hubiera visto; parecía que hubiera sido terriblemente quemada y no se había curado bien. Lo que la verdad era una hipótesis bastante acertada.

 _"Está fuera de control, y no puedo calmarlo. Lo quemará todo si no es detenido. Si no puedes hacer que pare, mátalo."_ Cambiando de forma otra vez, la luz se trasformó en su antigua Guardiana. _"Ella te ayudará. Aunque tal vez se vea un poco diferente cuando la veas."_

Kong observó al extraño insecto que flotaba frente a él, tomando nota de los detalles importantes. Tras un minuto gruñó en afirmación.

-¿Dónde está mi enemigo? – preguntó.

La imagen de Mothra se deshizo mientras la esfera se reformaba, antes de enfilar hacia el oeste. _"Sígueme; será un largo viaje para ti."_

Tardarían un par de días en llegar a la costa, y les llevaría al menos una semana cruzar el Océano; pero con un poco de suerte Gojira no habría causado demasiado daño antes de que llegaran a Sudamérica.

Apenas este problema se solucionara, crearía un guardián o tres para esa parte del planeta…


End file.
